


Checks and Balances

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: When Paul has a... mishap with a mushroom, Hugh needs to help him out.





	Checks and Balances

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Круглый счет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366919) by [allayonel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel), [Star_Trek_20XX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX). 



> **A/N:** In the original Russian fic the title was The Round Off and related to a pun at the end of the story that I could not make work in English. Since I used a balancing the score the title has changed so that hopefully some of the intentions of the pun will come across even if the specific pun alas have been lost.

Hugh knew something like this would happen someday. 

 

Paul had gone to his lab that morning, telling Hugh that he shouldn’t wait up for him. The expedition that had recently returned the rain forest on Eraani had brought with them a new species of fungus so he was likely to run late. 

Hugh did his best to shrug it off, it wasn’t that unusual after all. He spent the afternoon working out at the gym after having bid his friends at the Academy hospital a good weekend, deciding after to walk all the way home as the weather was warm and lovely. Arriving home, he took a quick shower and made himself diner, his favorite music playing loudly as there was no one else here to be bothered. 

He wasn’t going to cook for two, when Paul said he’d be late he meant it, and Hugh had stopped anticipating him home early unless he did something to entice him. So when he heard the door chime that always accompanied the opening and closing of the front door, he put down his knife in surprise, wiped his hands in a towel and went out into the corridor. Out there he found Paul with a sickly pallor, cursing loudly, kicking off his shoes, his bag dumped right inside the door. 

“You're early. Did something happen?” Hugh asked. 

“Huh? Yeah... Nothing lethal though.”  

Paul refuses to meet his eyes, rousing Hugh’s suspicion 

“On a scale from one to ten?” asked Hugh, narrowing his eyes. 

“I need a shower.” Paul answered evasively, passing by Hugh and with unusual agility slid past his outreached hand, ducking into the bathroom.  

Hugh stood frozen in the corridor, staring at the closed bathrooms door. Turning he went into the living room to hunt down his tricorder so when Paul once more reappeared in the hallway, wet and miserable looking, wearing only a towel wrapped around his hips, Hugh was prepared. 

“Oh, please no!” Paul said when he spotted Hugh with the tricorder and he began to back away, back towards the bathroom. 

“Paul, stop trying to hide whatever it is from me. Your health is a serious matter.”   

Hugh grabbed Paul's shoulder to make sure the patient didn't run away. Paul shuddered at the touch, letting out a tiny gasp and stood at attention in Hugh’s grasp.  

“Where are you hurt?” Hugh looked up from the tricorder screen and into Paul’s eyes, letting go of Paul’s shoulder and instead let his fingers run lightly across Paul’s neck, shoulder and chest. 

“I- I'm not hurt,” Paul squeezed out, closing his eye. “Exactly. In fact, this feels um, good. Please go on.” 

“Go on with what?” Hugh asked, feeling Paul tremble lightly under his fingers. 

Something was definitely off about Paul. 

When Paul opened his eyes and looked at Hugh they were almost black, only a thin sliver of his blue iris showing. 

“I need another shower,” Paul gasped out, diving for the bathroom, but Hugh caught him by the arm and pulled him close, hugging him with one arm. 

Paul immediately went limp, his trembling turning into a full body shiver as his head dropped against Hugh’s shoulder. 

“Oh. Definitely. Shower.” 

With the full body contact not only was the trembling now far more obvious, so was Paul's raised body temperature, but completely unmissable was the very persistent erection that was now digging itself into Hugh's hip. 

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Hugh asked cautiously, feeling Paul press himself up against his body, arms wrapped tightly around Hugh’s waist. 

“Nothing that wouldn’t turn this into an adult only conversation,” Paul said, beginning to nibble Hugh’s neck. 

“Seeing as there are supposedly only adults present,” Hugh countered, lightly grabbing Paul by the shoulders and pushing him back. Paul let himself be pushed with a small guilty look up at Hugh. 

“May I?” Hugh asked once Paul let him go, touching the towel. 

Rolling his eyes, a blush forming on his cheeks, Paul nodded. 

Pulling the towel away Hugh was met with the expected and familiar sight of Paul’s cock, already close to full mast, veins showing clearly on the shaft, and getting harder and more erect by the second. Momentarily distracted by the pleasant memories he had of that part of Paul’s anatomy in this state, Hugh quickly veered his head pushing them aside. 

“I see you’re happy to see me.” 

“The problem is I'm happy to see everyone today,” Paul said with a rueful smile. “And please don't go into doctor mode, I've seen quite enough of doctors today.” 

“What happened?” 

“It's embarrassing,” Paul muttered, groaning softly. “But could you maybe?” he went on, waving vaguely in the direction of his erection. 

“You're saying you want some help with that?” Hugh asked, with fake innocence. 

“I mean, if you don't mind?” 

Hugh swallowed back a smile, as he reached out and wrapped his hand around the throbbing cock. Only Paul could sound so irate and proper when asking for help getting off. But then Paul being so Paul helped put some of Hugh's worries to rest, he couldn't be in that bad a state if he was capable of sounding so miffed. 

“I'd like to hear the whole story when I've helped you take care of this big problem,” Hugh said, slowly running his fingers along the full length of Paul's erection. 

“It's not  _that_  big of a problem. A couple of hours ago it was a really big problem,” Paul said sounding half joking. 

Hugh pushed him lightly up against the wall and knelt down in front of him. Paul looked down, his eyes locking with Hugh gazing up through his lashes. Paul swallowed hard, breathing between slightly parted lips, his brows drawing together in a pleading expression. 

When Hugh’s lips touched his cock, wrapping themselves around the tip Paul whimpered softly. Worried, Hugh pulled back. 

“Did that hurt?” 

The whining immediately turned into a low, half demanding growl. 

“Ah, I see. Not that kind of whimper,” Hugh said with a smile before continuing. 

Hugh moved as slowly as the situation allowed, gradually increasing his pace, taking more and more of Paul’s cock into his mouth, tracing the patterns of veins with his tongue and lips. 

Paul was bracing himself by his hands on Hugh’s shoulders, as if the wall behind him didn’t offer enough support. He began to talk but Hugh was only partially paying attention. 

“Patrick, you remember him, research assistant. Dark hair, shallow complexion. Said that all the scans checked out. There everything was fine. I should have known better than to not check myself, but as a right amateur I picked it up. The mushroom I mean. Without gloves. When I began to show... the symptoms my thought was you were going to kill me for that bit of stupidity. Metaphorically speaking. And then- Oh!” 

That was as far as he got before he came. His legs twitches and Hugh barely had time to react before Paul collapsed on top of him, making them both fall down on the floor in a disordered heap. Hugh’s shoulder banging against the floor as he hit making him let out a little 'oof’ before chuckling. Paul started to giggle as well, burying his face at Hugh’s side. 

“Incredible,” Paul finally said once they both subsided. “Five.” 

“Five? You mean that was your fifth time today?” Hugh asked, wiping his mouth with his hand. That certainly explained the lack of sperm. 

Paul slid off him and lay down on his back, nodding once as he began to study the ceiling with a sudden and deep fascination. His cock, having never quite gone soft, had begun to show attention again. 

“I see. Why didn't you call me?” Hugh asked. 

“At first I was worried that it might be a class one bio hazard. I knew that wouldn’t stop you from coming to the lab if you knew, but there would be nothing you could do but worry. And I didn’t want to worry you. I was receiving competent medical care. The doctor said I’d calm down in a couple of hours after they treated me so there was no need for you to be there and... I was embarrassed, alright? I’m a doctor, not medical doctor but... and I behaved like an amateur. Worse!” 

Hugh snorted softly. 

“I’m not sure I can face the doctor who treated me.” Paul continued, sounding very disheartened. As he turned over and began nuzzling the side of Hugh’s neck and slowly rubbed himself against his leg. 

“Did you come in front of him?” Hugh asked, trying to sound sympathetic, in spite of the deeply absurd scenario. 

Paul blushed. 

“During his examination,” he said. “Then in the toilet after, in the shuttle and finally here in the elevator. You could say I’m a bit... overexcitable today.” 

“Mmmm, poor you. How about we take your overexcitable self to a more comfortable place? The floor is hard.” 

“I thought you'd never ask. Just turn that damn tricorder off would you, I’m been poked and prodded enough today.” 

Hugh gave him a smirk. 

“And here I thought you were asking me to keep prodding you darling?” Hugh said as he got up. 

Paul sent him a mock offended stare but let Hugh help to his feet and let himself be led to the bedroom. 

 

Hours later Hugh was woken by movement beneath the covers and felt Paul kissing his way down Hugh’s body steadily moving closer to some of his more tender body parts. 

“Paul?” he asked drowsily, his hand drifting beneath the blankets, sleepily reaching for his boyfriend. “You worked up again?” 

“Um, no,” came Paul’s muffled voice from beneath the covers. “I just thought it would be fair to even out the score a bit. If you’re up for it that is?” 

“Certainly,” Hugh said, smiling as he felt Paul’s mouth beginning to work on him. An eighth time certainly would help balancing the score. 


End file.
